youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Season one
, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad.]] Season One of Young Justice first aired its pilot on November 26, 2010, and began its episodic run on January 7, 2011. Currently, }} episodes have aired. Logline In Young Justice, being a teenager means proving yourself over and over—to peers, parents, teachers, mentors and, ultimately, to yourself. But what if you're not just a normal teenager? What if you're a teenage super hero? Are you ready to join the ranks of the great heroes and prove you're worthy of the Justice League? That's exactly what the members of Young Justice—Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis—will find out, whether they have what it takes to be a proven hero. This exciting adventure series is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and based upon characters from DC Comics. Sam Register (Teen Titans, Batman: The Brave and the Bold) is the executive producer. Brandon Vietti (Batman: Under the Red Hood, The Batman) and Greg Weisman (Gargoyles, The Spectacular Spider-Man) are the producers. Major plot lines * Five young heroes—Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian—form a coops team to undertake covert operations on behalf of the Justice League. * An ominous and mysterious super-villain group called The Light is operating behind the scenes and procuring several means for unspecified purposes. The Team often runs interference with their operation without realizing it. * Superboy is a weapon created by Cadmus and his nature and purpose is not fully understood. * Red Tornado is being targeted by T.O. Morrow. * Aqualad becomes the leader of the Team, albeit with some reserve. * Artemis, a heroine with a mysterious past and dubious connections, becomes the sixth member of the Team. * There are suspicions of the existence of a mole within the Team. * The Team rescues and adopts a sentient Sphere with mysterious origins and capabilities. * Superboy and Miss Martian develop a romantic relationship. They decide to keep it from their teammates, but they eventually become aware of it. * Superboy adopts a Kobra Venom enhanced wolf. * The heroes gradually become aware of the cooperation of super villains for unknown purposes. The Light manages to stave off suspicion via a scapegoat and retains their anonymity. * Miss Martian may be hiding secrets. Cast Stars * Stephanie Lemelin as Artemis * Jesse McCartney as Robin * Danica McKellar as Miss Martian * Nolan North as Superboy * Khary Payton as Aqualad * Jason Spisak as Kid Flash Co-stars * Crispin Freeman as Red Arrow * Lacey Chabert as Zatanna * Bruce Greenwood as Batman * Phil LaMarr as Aquaman * George Eads as Flash * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary * Jeff Bennett as Red Tornado * Kevin Michael Richardson as Martian Manhunter Production crew Producers * Greg Weisman Developer / Executive producer / Writer * Brandon Vietti Executive producer / Writer Directors * Christopher Berkeley – episodes * Jay Oliva – episodes * Matt Youngberg – episode * Michael Chang – episodes * Sam Liu – episode * Victor Cook – episode Writers * Andrew Robinson – 3 episodes * Greg Weisman – 6 episodes * Jon Weisman – 4 episodes * Kevin Hopps – 5 episodes * Nicole Dubuc – 4 episodes * Peter David – 2 episodes * Tom Pugsley – 2 episodes Episodes Ratings Home video releases * Season One, Volume One * Season One, Volume Two * Season One, Volume Three See also * Young Justice: Invasion (Season Two) References }} Category:A to Z Category:Episodes